


you know it makes my heart quick (dim the lights and lock the door)

by VeteranKlaus



Series: stolen moment at a time [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda Dom Klaus, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom-ing, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranKlaus/pseuds/VeteranKlaus
Summary: “You know what I’ll do, right?” He asks in a hum, trailing his nails along his jaw and gently tilting his head up. Dave nods, and Klaus quirks an eyebrow.“You’ll get the - uh, rope, from the dresser,” Dave says, cheeks flushing warm, “and use it. On me.”
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: stolen moment at a time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831945
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	you know it makes my heart quick (dim the lights and lock the door)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Val, this is for you, sinner  
> Also shoutout to Courtney for the title!
> 
> Also turns out I'm incapable of writing short smut  
> Also also, just imagine that Dave went back (forwards?) to 2019 with Klaus in this au.

The heels are new.

Klaus bought them a few days ago and has had them hidden in the bottom of the wardrobe since then, keeping them aside and away from Dave so he could surprise him with them. They lift him up, stretch his legs, and he knows he’ll be tall enough that Dave will have to tilt his head up to look at him, and Klaus will have to look down at him. They’re virtually the same height, but Dave has an inch or two on him and while it’s not usually noticeable, it is when they are very close to one another, and Klaus plans to fix that tonight.

The heels lace up around his ankles and prop him up on the tips of his toes, and then stretch him up a little further, and if he weren’t so skilled in walking in heels then he’s sure he would fall. Just to be safe, he does a few laps of the bathroom, making sure he’s entirely confident, and he comes to a stop in front of the mirror and stares at himself. 

The heels make his legs look longer, more slender, pale skin leading up to the dark lingerie he wears, black lace standing out against his skin, stretched over his hips and garters holding up a pair of stockings at his mid-thigh. His lips are lined black, fading into a deep red, and his eyes are dark and dramatic. He hopes that he won’t ruin that later, but none of the makeup he used is waterproof, and that was also partially intentional. 

He doesn’t usually get all dressed up like this, but he’s had the luxury a few times in the past, with certain partners, but he enjoys it. He knows he looks good, and it gives him a little thrill. He looks good. He looks powerful. It’s not often he dresses up, and even less so when he goes all out with the whole look; when it makes him feel a thrill with the idea of looking powerful rather than giving him a thrill with the idea of someone taking the look apart. He reckons that Dave will find it rather hard to do that tonight. 

They’ve spoken a lot about exploring new kinks and fantasies, especially now that they’re not having to keep their _affairs_ hidden and constrained to an awkward schedule thanks to their time in ‘Nam, although they had tested a few waters even then. It had had to be quick, though, and improvised; shoe laces and clothes as restraints, pausing every so often to make sure no one was nearby, and no way at all to dress himself up. 

Klaus intends to make up for that tonight. 

Dave was willing to explore new things, and Klaus was more than willing to help him with that. After multiple conversations to try and find a good place to start, they’d come up with a little idea, and now, with the Academy empty, giving him and Dave some much needed, complete privacy, they decided to take advantage of the opportunity. It had started in the bedroom, cuddling as his siblings all began to leave for the night, and then gotten heavier with wandering hands and heavy kisses until Klaus had to part himself before they went too far and he wouldn’t be able to pause and dress himself up like he wanted to. He did his best to get changed and do his makeup as quickly as he could, but it still felt like he had been gone from Dave’s side for too long.

It will be worth it, though. Another glance in the bathroom mirror reassures him that he looks good, and he knows it will surprise Dave, take his breath away, and that’s really what he was going for with this look. 

He tests the heels once more, and then he leaves the bathroom and makes his way back to the bedroom, heels echoing in the hallway. His stomach flutters a little with excitement, images of Dave rushing through his mind, and he has to tell himself to calm down. He’s not even in the room yet, let alone taking Dave’s clothes off. 

He lingers by the door - he can hear Dave shuffling on the bed inside - and then he nudges it open. 

Dave is where he left him, sitting shirtless on his bed, fidgeting, although he freezes as the door opens and he watches Klaus lean up against the doorframe, tilting on his thin heels. His eyes widen, go up and down and up and down, and his lips part, though no sound leaves, and Klaus grins. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks jokingly, and Dave presses his lips together and can’t even muster a response to that. Klaus pushes himself off the door frame to strut forwards, and Dave rises to his feet. Standing toe to toe with him, Klaus is very pleased to notice that, indeed, Dave does have to lift his head to meet his eyes like this, and Klaus has to tilt his head down. The unusual height difference makes Dave twitch and Klaus grins, settling his hands on Dave’s shoulders gently, fingertips running along his skin.

“You-” croaks Dave, and then he clears his throat, “you didn’t tell me about this, doll.”

“I thought I’d give you a surprise,” hums Klaus, drawing circles on his shoulders with his painted nails. “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” answers Dave without missing a beat. He looks Klaus up and down again, hands reaching out to settle on the lace on his hips, and then he lifts his head back up so he can meet his gaze. “You look - gorgeous.”

Despite himself, Klaus feels his cheeks flush at the compliment and the sincerity in Dave’s eyes. He smiles, not so teasing this time, and cups either side of Dave’s jaw with his hands and kisses him. When he pulls back, there’s a slight smudge of dark paint on Dave’s lips, and he leans back in for another kiss with more vigour than the last. Dave’s fingers press down on his hips, tugging him a little closer, and Klaus presses his hips into Dave’s just to hear him gasp. When his lips part, his tongue dashes out to meet Dave’s, taking charge of the kiss and exploring his mouth. 

Dave’s knees bend a little and so Klaus nudges him back, follows him down onto the bed, sitting on his lap and straddling him without breaking the kiss. He holds Dave’s jaw a little tighter for a moment before finally pulling back, only to move his lips to where his hands were, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He listens to Dave’s breath hitch, feels his pulse against his lips and can’t help but smile at it and run his teeth over the skin there. He lifts his head an inch just to be able to catch Dave’s eyes as he murmurs, “I’m going to leave marks.”

Dave’s breath catches and he nods his permission, and Klaus doesn’t waste time in doing just as he said, sucking a mark on his neck, and then making a matching one on the opposite side. One of Dave’s hands come up to rest on his head, fingers carding through his hair, and Klaus can’t help the shudder than runs down his spine when he twists a few strands around his fingers for purchase.

He sits back on Dave’s lap, taking a moment to admire his handiwork, the fresh hickeys on his skin and the smudged lipstick around it, and then he leans back in to clash his lips against Dave’s. Dave sits up, chest pressing against Klaus’, arms winding around his waist to hold him closer, and he tries to meet Klaus’ hips when he presses them down, getting just enough friction to send a little thrill through his stomach. 

Dave’s fingertips ghost along his skin, dancing around his back and to his stomach, skating low enough that Klaus twitches and has to resist the urge to stretch up into his touch. Instead, he brings one hand of his own down, interlocking his fingers with Dave and moving his hand away despite how much he wants to do the opposite. Dave’s hand squeezes his, and he squeezes it back before parting again, finger lingering just a moment longer to keep Dave’s hand down. 

His other hand runs down Dave’s opposite arm, and then he slides off his lap, using his grip on his hand to tug Dave up onto his feet as well. He holds Dave’s gaze, face an inch from his, as he runs his hands down his chest, his stomach, to reach the waistband of his pants, and then he pops the button off. Dave takes the hint and eagerly steps out of them, standing in just his boxers, and Klaus toys at the waistband of them, dipping his fingers past it, before pulling back and splaying his hands across his stomach. 

Dave’s hands come back to rest on his hips, rolling the fabric of his own underwear between his thumb and forefinger. This time Dave ducks his head forwards, lips ghosting his neck, and Klaus lets him kiss and tease along his skin, idly running his fingertips through his hair. Dave presses their hips together, enough so that Klaus can feel his growing erection press against his own. He hums, eyes fluttering closed as Dave’s teeth graze against his neck, briefly basking in the knowledge that he’s probably leaving a mark, and when Klaus decides that it’s enough, he tugs his hair, just enough to get him to move back, and then Klaus holds his head like that, tipped back to meet his gaze.

Dave’s lips are smudged with his own lipstick, eyes wide and dark, and his cheeks flush a gentle pink the longer they stare at one another. Klaus smiles, and then he nudges his shoulder gently, and Dave sinks down to his knees, not breaking eye contact for a few more moments.

He peppers his hip with kisses, running one hand along his thigh, tickling his skin beneath the stockings and teasing his inner thigh. His breath is hot on his skin, taunting, fingers tugging his underwear before finally dipping inside to tug out his half-hard cock. Klaus’ eyes flutter and his breath hitches at the touch, and Dave throws him a brief smile, curling his fingers around his cock and jerking him off in long, slow strokes. He keeps pressing kisses to his hip, to his stomach, lips tauntingly close and making him tense in anticipation, but even so he still isn’t entirely ready for when Dave actually leans forwards, tongue dashing over the head of his cock. His fingers twitch in his hair, stomach tensing as he resists the urge to thrust forwards into his mouth, but Dave opens his mouth wider and takes him in anyway. He hollows out his cheeks, wraps his lips around his cock and sets a steady pace, rocking on his knees and pumping the base of his cock with one hand, the other holding onto his hip to help steady himself. 

Klaus covers his hand with his own, interlocking their fingers and pulling his hand away from his hip. Dave’s eyelids flutter before he looks up at him, peering up through his own eyelashes, and a shudder runs down his spine at the sight. Pushing his hair from his face, Klaus rolls his hips into his mouth, revelling in the feeling and the way his throat twitches around him before reluctantly urging Dave off his cock, but keeps him in place with a gentle hand on his head, just so he can look at him like he is for a moment longer. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Klaus murmurs, stroking his cheek, and Dave smiles up at him with puffy lips and squeezes his hand. When he stands up again, Klaus draws him into another kiss, messy and open-mouthed, tongues meeting. Hands itching to reach for his own cock, flushed and hard against his own stomach, he busies them by wrapping his arms around Dave’s shoulders, arching his back to press their chests together. 

“Says you,” murmurs Dave in between kisses, and Klaus’ lips curl upwards. He hums against his mouth, slips one leg between Dave’s to press against his crotch, and Dave’s breath hitches, hips jerking forwards to press into his thigh. He trails his fingertips down his chest, down his side, resting on his firm waist before pressing back and urging Dave backwards until his legs hit the bed. Once more, Klaus follows him down, straddling his lap, and he peppers a few kisses over Dave’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” Klaus asks him, a smile tugging his lips as Dave’s hands settle low on his back, fingers ghost over his ass. 

“I think you know,” Dave utters in response, tipping his head back. Klaus chuckles lightly, peering at him through his eyelashes. 

“How are you feeling about, _you know_? We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Dave twitches as Klaus’ fingers run over his chest and brush over one of his nipples, and he slips his hands into his underwear, cupping his ass, and Klaus pushes back into the touch.

“I want to,” he says after a moment of consideration. “I trust you.”

Klaus smiles at him, chest inexplicably warm at the admission. Of course Dave trusts him, and he feels a swell in his chest that Dave would put himself - his control, in this case, but potentially in other situations, his safety, comfort, etcetera - in Klaus’ hands and trust him with the responsibility. Klaus wants this to be good for him, and he loves that Dave is willing and eager to explore certain kinks that he likes, but he doesn’t want to go too fast or force him to do something that he isn’t comfortable doing. 

“You know what I’ll do, right?” He asks in a hum, trailing his nails along his jaw and gently tilting his head up. Dave nods, and Klaus quirks an eyebrow.

“You’ll get the - uh, rope, from the dresser,” he says, cheeks flushing warm, “and use it. On me.”

Klaus grins, kissing his cheek and leaving a vaguely lip-shaped mark there. “Yup,” he confirms. He runs his fingers down his arms, reaching his hands, and he gently picks up Dave’s wrists and moves them behind his own back. He has to lean forwards to reach, pressing their bare chests together, faces an inch apart. “Like this,” he murmurs. 

He feels the shiver that runs down Dave’s spine and represses one of his own. 

Back in ‘Nam, they had fooled around a bit with bondage, although it was typically in the fashion of using their own clothes and used on Klaus. Coming back to 2019 together, they’d upgraded to ropes, and as much as Klaus thoroughly enjoys it, he can’t get the image of Dave like that out of his mind, especially after they talked about it and Dave agreed to try it out. 

Although Klaus typically finds himself on the receiving end with such kinks and in such situations, and he certainly doesn’t mind finding himself beneath Dave with his wrists bound or whatever, Klaus enjoys shaking things up every so often, taking control of the situation himself, guiding where it goes. And plus, the image of Dave, wide eyed and trembling, hands itching to move but restrained and unable to reach anything, moaning beneath him - it was sinful and Klaus couldn’t miss out on the opportunity to see his lover like that. The thought itself was enough to steal his breath.

Along with it was the simple trust Dave had in him. The way Dave would trust Klaus to take control, to keep him comfortable and safe and make sure he had a good experience, to not go too fast or push him and to respect his boundaries; it was heart-warming, and Klaus didn’t want to exploit that trust in him. He wanted Dave to have a good time, wanted to show him that his trust wasn’t misplaced. 

“That okay?” Klaus asks, and Dave nods quickly. “What’s the safeword?” He asks, and Dave’s hands twist in his grip but don’t break out of it. 

“Red,” answers Dave, and Klaus smiles, rewarding his answer with a quick kiss. 

“And if you say that, I’ll stop and take the ropes off right away,” he tells him, earning another nod in response. Klaus kisses his jaw. “And you’ll say it if you’re uncomfortable, or if you don’t like it, or if you want to stop - or for whatever reason.”

“Yes,” says Dave, nodding, and he squirms a little. “Klaus-”

“Gotta make sure, love,” says Klaus, stroking his cheek with his free hand. “I want this to be good for you.”

“I trust you,” Dave repeats, and Klaus lets go of his wrists to wrap his arms around him in a quick embrace. He tucks his head into the crook of his neck, twirls the short hair at the nape of his neck, and then kisses his skin and stands up. He pats his thigh and tugs his boxers. 

“Take them off, then,” he says with a grin, and then gravitates over to his dresser to pull out everything. He has a set of black rope that they’ve used on him before, sturdy but not necessarily uncomfortable unless done too tight, and he brings out a condom and the lube tucked aside in the same drawer, hidden beneath pairs of underwear and socks. 

Dave’s underwear is thrown aside on the floor and he watches Klaus in anticipation as he sets all the items on the bed, then wraps one arm around his shoulders to draw him in for a kiss. It starts gently, easing Dave into it, before he uses his teeth to tug at his lower lip; dashes his tongue out to tease his lips. 

Dave seems to take a moment to run his hands down his sides, over his hips, his stomach, his chest; committing the feeling of his body beneath his hands to his memory before he won’t be able to reach out and touch him again, and Klaus lets him do this for several moments before urging him to turn around.

He presses his chest to Dave’s back, peppers his neck with gentle kisses and runs hi shands down Dave’s arms. He squeezes his hands and Dave squeezes them back, relaxed as Klaus brings them around his back. 

He holds them there with one hand, reaching for the rope with his other. Slowly, when Dave doesn’t voice any protest or move away, Klaus begins to wind the rope around his wrists.

He knows how to do this - knows how to do it so someone can’t get out of it, and even knows a few of those fancy designs that go right up to his elbows, but that’s unnecessary for tonight. He sticks to simply tying his wrists together, holding them in place behind his back, not tight enough to end up being painful but not loose enough to let him slip out of them. He tucks in the excess rope left over, lets his hands linger on the bonds and take the sight in, and then he turns Dave around.

“How’s that?” He asks, cupping his neck. Dave’s shoulders bounce as he tugs them experimentally and offers a lopsided smile.

“Can’t get out,” he says. Klaus snorts.

“Good, but how do you feel?”

“Klaus, I’m fine,” Dave insists. “I trust you. I want to do this.”

“Okay,” he murmurs, reassuring himself for a moment before he grins. “If you’re sure…”

A nudge on his shoulder urges Dave to sit down on the bed, and this time Klaus doesn’t sit on his lap. He sinks down onto his knees, sitting in between Dave’s legs and smiles up at him. He trails his nails along the insides of his thighs, watching the way he tenses in anticipation as his hands go higher. He skates past his dick, running along his hips and stomachs while shuffling a little closer, resting his head on his thigh as he looks up at him. 

Dave’s eyes are wide, watching him closely, holding his puffy lower lip between his teeth, and his hands are hidden out of sight behind his back. Klaus smiles and watches the way his eyes flutter when he wraps a hand around his cock. 

Hand moving in an agonisingly slow pace, Klaus peppers kisses along his muscular thighs, simply content to take his time. Dave’s hips twitch and begin to rock up into his hand, and his body twitches every so often when he tries to reach out and hold him, only to be stopped. When that realisation seems to settle in his head, Klaus ducks his head and teases Dave with a small lick over the head of his cock.

 _“Klaus,”_ he breathes, and Klaus takes it as a signal to go on. Wetting his lips, Klaus takes him into his mouth inch by inch until he’s taken him whole and struggling to breathe around it. 

Then he hollows his cheeks, closes his eyes, and begins to bob his head at his own pace, no hand on his head or in his hair to influence him to speed up. He hums around his cock, steadies himself by holding onto Dave’s hips, enjoying the way he can feel him tense with the urge to thrust up into his mouth. 

“ _Klaus_ ,” says Dave again, thighs twitching either side of him. Klaus peels open his eyes to look up at him, succeeding in making Dave groan and tip his head back, a shudder running through his body. Pulling away, Klaus sits back on his heels and smiles up at him, enjoying the picture of Dave above him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, feeling a thrill run through him and going straight to his dick. Klaus tilts his head, mouthing along the side of Dave’s cock, listening to the breathy moan that falls from his lips. 

“I want to touch you,” says Dave, almost a whine, and Klaus grins and watches the way his arms twitch helplessly. 

“I’ve got you,” he hums, a slight teasing tone to his words, pressing a kiss to his thigh. Dave huffs, chest bouncing, and Klaus decides that he’s satisfied with how worked up he’s gotten Dave with his mouth and sits up, easily planting himself on his lap and draping his arms over his shoulders. Dave’s eyes bounce over him, lingering on his lips. Klaus kisses him, runs his fingers through his hair and then down his back to find his bound hands. They twist, fingers brushing Klaus’ and trying to hold his hand, but Klaus keeps just out of his reach. Dave huffs, arches into him and presses his hips into Klaus’, making him twitch with the friction. 

He reaches down, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself to relieve some of the hot tension in his gut, moaning into Dave’s mouth. It takes Dave a moment to realise what he’s doing, head tilting to the side so that he can glance down and watch Klaus stroke himself. Again, his hand twitch, uselessly tugging at the rope around his wrists, and Klaus grins at the way he squirms with the urge to reach out and touch. 

Sitting up a little, Klaus tilts his head back, closes his eyes, and makes a small show of stroking himself. He imagines Dave’s hand on him instead, but then he thinks about them behind his back, and he thinks of Dave all flustered and helpless and needy, watching with wide, dark eyes. He can feel his breath ghosting his skin, can feel his thighs tremble slightly beneath his own, and it just spurs him on. 

“Klaus, _please_ ,” says Dave, and it just succeeds in making Klaus gasp and fist his cock little tighter. He cracks his eyes open, shivering under Dave’s gaze, and he smiles at him. 

“You look so good like this,” he murmurs, making a point of looking him up and down, trailing a hand down his chest. “So perfect. So good for me.” Toying with his lip, Klaus brings his gaze back up to meet his. “I could do anything to you like this.”

Dave’s breath hitches audibly and his eyes widen a fraction. Klaus feels his cock twitch against his thigh when he shuffles further up his lap and he hums, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Maybe another time,” he says, unable to help the grin that twists his lips at the way Dave shudders, clinging onto his words and his feather-light touches along his chest, and when Klaus kisses him, he leans fully into it. 

Klaus leans back and Dave follows him, but he catches his jaw before he can kiss him again. “Hold on,” he hums, slipping off his lap, much to Dave’s displeasure. He unclips the stockings from his garters, and then he slides his underwear down his legs and steps out of it, kicking it aside. 

Standing up, he takes a moment to bask in the way Dave looks up at him, head tilted up, neck stretched and showing off the hickeys and smudged lipstick across his tanned skin; shoulders twitching every so often when he tugs at his wrists; his trembling thighs and flushed cock. The sight is enough to take Klaus’ breath away and part of him wants to go over and take the ropes off him, to let Dave run his hands over him, to fall back onto the bed with him; but he isn’t done yet.

He tears his eyes away from Dave, heels clicking against the wooden floor as he steps closer to the bed and reaches out to pick up the lube. Turning it in his hands, he glances back at Dave briefly, pleased to see he still looks entranced by Klaus’ every movement, waiting with more patience than Klaus has ever had in his situation. 

He settles gently back onto Dave’s lap, knees either side of Dave’s thighs, and then opens the lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers. Dave watches him and then seems to realise what he’s doing because his face falls. Klaus grins sweetly back at him, and then he moves his hand behind himself to tease his rim. His eyes flutter shut and he focuses on pressing one finger in slowly, working it deeper and moaning at the intrusion. He rocks on Dave’s lap, focusing on working himself open on one finger. When he pulls his hand back to add more lube, rubbing it over his first two fingers, he holds Dave’s gaze and grins at the needy look on his face. 

“I wish it was you,” he says, glancing Dave up and down, “but you look so good like this, Dave.”

“Klaus, please,” Dave breathes, squirming beneath him, hips bucking up and brushing their cocks against one another’s. “Please, let me touch you,” he says, almost pleadingly, and Klaus shudders. 

He ducks his head forwards into the crook of his neck, grinding his hips against Dave’s and relieving some of the pressure in his aching cock, although he has to stop himself from chasing the feeling, and he hums. Moving his hand back behind himself, he presses back at his rim with two fingers and says, “not yet.”

He steadies himself with his forehead against Dave’s neck, unable to quite pull himself away, and as he adjusts, he quickens his pace with his fingers, pressing deeper into himself. It takes him a moment to angle his fingers just right, but then on his next thrust they brush a bundle of nerves and he jerks, pressing himself against Dave, who arches back to meet him and, probably, to not fall backwards onto the bed. He feels his shoulders move, muscles flexing, but the ropes around his wrists don’t give and his hands stay behind his back. Klaus presses a kiss to his shoulder, then another one, and another one, peppering them around between his breathy moans that never fail to make Dave shudder. Dave’s hips rock up against his, trying to get some relief for himself, so Klaus reaches down to wrap his other hand around his cock, stroking him in time with himself.

Lifting his head up, Klaus watches Dave’s eyelids flutter, head tipping back; watches the rise and fall of his chest and the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. His eyes crack open and meet Klaus’, and Klaus crashes their lips together.

He bites Dave’s lip, tugging it between his teeth, and then surges forwards with his tongue while his hand quickens its pace around him, wrist twisting and thumb flicking out over the head of his cock. Dave’s thighs tense and Klaus groans as he eases a third finger past his rim, brushing his prostate and making his toes curl in his heels. 

Pulling back from Dave’s lips, Klaus rests their foreheads together. “Gonna ride you like this,” he says, voice low in his throat. “All tied up and good for me. You want that, baby? Want me to sit on your cock and ride you until you come?”

Dave’s breath hitches and he lets out a soft moan, eagerly nodding his head, and Klaus grins at the desperate look on his face. Slowly, he eases his fingers out of himself, sighing, and lets go of Dave’s cock to reach for the condom nearby, and as he slips it over Dave, he leans forwards to kiss him again. When he sits up on his knees, Dave has to stretch to meet his lips. With one hand on his shoulder, Klaus can feel the way he trembles lightly in anticipation as he positions the head of Dave’s cock against his rim. 

Slowly, Klaus sinks down, grip tightening on Dave’s shoulder to steady him. He takes a moment to get used to the feeling, and then, with a glance at Dave’s face, he sits down fully with a groan. Dave gasps, arms jerking in an attempt to go forwards but unable to do so. Klaus manages to give him a short grin before leaning forwards to kiss him, rocking his hips gently before lifting himself up and dropping himself back down.

Klaus sets a fast pace, lifting himself to the head of Dave’s cock before slamming himself back down. His nails dig into Dave’s shoulders and he screws his eyes shut, focusing on tilting his hips just right until Dave hits his prostate and he chokes on a moan, aiming for that spot again. The mattress groans beneath his knees and Dave rocks his hips upwards in time with Klaus as best he can. His lips ghost his cheek and Klaus turns his head, eagerly catching him in a sloppy kiss, moaning against his tongue. 

His thighs burn and tremble with the exertion, but he doesn’t want to risk breaking the steady rhythm he’s gotten that edges him closer and closer to his orgasm. He can feel the pressure building low in his stomach, making his legs tremble and toes curl, and one of his hands stray from Dave’s shoulder to his aching cock.

“Klaus,” Dave moans, parting the kiss just slightly, so Klaus moves his lips to Dave’s neck and feels him shudder. “Klaus, I - please-”

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks half-tauntingly, grazing his teeth along his neck, and Dave answers with another low moan, tilting his head back. Klaus rolls his hips down, breath hitching, and he reaches a hand up to run it through Dave’s hair; despite the gentle touch, he doesn’t slow or ease his pace. “Want to come for me?”

A groan slips from Dave’s lips as he thrusts unsteadily to meet Klaus, and his head bobs in an eager nod. Klaus has a sudden temptation to edge Dave, but he doubts he’s much further behind him and he doesn’t want to push him too much while using the ropes for the first time, so he simply makes a note of it for another time. 

He runs a hand along Dave’s shoulders, down his arms, fingertips running over the rope still tied snugly around his wrists, and he tugs on them just a little as if to remind Dave about them. He presses a kiss to his throat and murmurs, “come for me, Dave. Been so good for me, like this, so good-”

Dave comes moaning his name, hips jerking upwards against Klaus’ and thighs trembling. He rests his forehead against Klaus’ shoulder, shaking slightly as Klaus fucks him through his orgasm, although he softens his rhythm and slows down, much to the relief of his aching thighs. His hand on his own cock strokes himself quicker, working to draw out his own orgasm _so close-_

“Klaus - take - take the ropes off, please,” Dave croaks, lifting his head off his shoulder to look up at him. Klaus hesitates a moment, not wanting to lose his rhythm when he’s so close already, but Dave adds, “let me touch you, Klaus, please-”

His arms wind around him, fingers all but clawing the ropes until they loosen and Dave can slip his hands out of them, and immediately there is a hand on his hip and Dave is replacing the one on his cock, and he hardly has to stroke him much before it tips Klaus over and he comes over their stomachs and his hand. 

He slumps against Dave, exhaling shakily, and they both sit there for a moment, catching their breath and composing themselves, before Klaus takes it upon himself to get off Dave’s dick and let him take the condom off. He swipes up the towel he keeps under his bed and then falls back onto the mattress, and almost immediately Dave joins him, laying down by his side.

He wipes his stomach clean and then reaches for Dave’s hand to do the same. There are faint marks where the ropes dug into his skin, but nothing that looks sore, and Klaus lets his fingertips run along them before he peers up at Dave and smiles.

“How was that?” He asks, and Dave groans. Snorting, Klaus props himself up against his side to look at him better and rests one hand on his chest. “Is that your way of telling me we can do it again?”

Dave runs a hand down his back idly. “I’d… like that,” he agrees, and Klaus grins at him, only just managing to stop his mind from running wild with new ideas. He can do that later, but for now he rests his head on his shoulder, fumbles with one hand to finally take his heels off and throw them aside. 

“Looked so good like that,” he mumbles, trying not to cringe at the sound of his shoes clattering to the floor. He eyes the small marks on his skin again, fading quickly, and then peers up at his face. 

“I liked it,” Dave tells him again, and then he throws a glance to the heels and the underwear on the floor, a pointed look at his legs and the stockings still on. “And I liked that, too.”

“Oh?” Klaus hums, draping one leg over his hips. “That little thing?”

Dave snorts. His fingers run through the hair on the back of his head, tugging him close so that he can kiss his forehead. Grinning, Klaus says, “well, maybe I’ll doll up again another time. It’ll be a surprise, though.”

“Of course it will be,” says Dave, before settling back down. His legs are still trembling slightly, and so are Klaus’; he can’t imagine getting up and moving from his spot, comfortably melted into Dave’s side, so he doesn’t. He makes a half-hearted attempt at grabbing his blanket and throwing it over the two of them, and then vows to never move again after that.

After a moment, Klaus says, “so… we can try that again, huh?”

Dave laughs a little, chest bouncing. “Maybe not tonight, doll, but...yeah. Yeah, we can.”

“Hell yeah,” Klaus murmurs, placing a kiss to his chest near one of many lipstick smudges, and then he rests his head down and lets his eyes flutter closed, relaxed by the way Dave absentmindedly cards his fingers through his hair.


End file.
